Lego Superheroes 2
Lego Superheroes 2 is a Stop-Motion film created by DYLAN PRODUCTIONS using both Marvel and DC Comics properties. Production on the film began in March 2013 and was released December 21, 2013. The film was directed by Dylan and currently is the longest stop-motion film the company has ever done. It also has the most voice actors out of every other film. A featurette is available here. Plot SPOILERS FOLLOW. A SHIELD jet flying off the coast of Gotham contains a precious cargo, The Tesseract. A Helicopter boards the plane and Bane and the Joker steal the Tesseract. Meanwhile, Batman is recruited by Iron Man to help the team of Superheroes from all over the world stop whatever the villains have planned for the cube. Before they can mobilize, the Batcave is attacked by Bane and Magneto leading to an epic battle involving several villains and heroes. They break out any villains who are held captive and Commisioner Gordon gives his life in the line of duty. The villains escape and make their way through an apocalyptic Gotham City to Wayne Enterprises. They activate the portal and more aliens arrive. Gotham is under siege. Cast *Iron Man - Zack *Batman - Dylan *Captain America - Dylan *Wolverine - Alex *Thor - Ethan *Hawkeye - Sahin *Aquaman - James *Nick Fury - Sahin *War Machine - Sahin *Magneto - Dylan *Superman - Alex *Two-Face - James *Hulk - Ethan *Loki - Dylan *General Zod - Dylan Trivia Two different versions of Lego Superheroes 2 were made in 2012. Both did not turn out the way Dylan had intended and decided to scrap all footage from both films and start fresh with the current version in early 2013. The first version of Lego Superheroes 2 picked up right after the original so much so that the same set piece was used and it involved Lex Luthor surviving the destruction of his mech suit. It also dealt with Wolverine and Wonder Woman seeking medical attention for several of the wounded superheroes like Captain America and Superman. Once they were healed the Joker was escorted to a police station prison, however eventually a battle would ensue involving several villains. The Second version began with Iron Man fighting in the streets with Magneto where Magneto levitated a police car in the air and then proceeded to throw it at Iron man only for him to shoot it before it could impact him. After that there was a huge highway chase with manyl semi trucks and cars. Several villains were onboard semi-trucks while the heroes were on a police semi and jumped from one another fighting. It was a very chaotic scene that ended up not making sense in the end. Also there was very poor lighting in that scene. Later, Deadpool arrived at the Batcave to steal Kryptonite and he killed Commisioner Gordon in the process. Batman arrived and Luthor took the Kryptonite from Deadpool. Luthor was happy to finally happy to have a great weapon again to use to fight Superman. Then a bunch of superheroes show up and they fight and thats as far as it got before it was shutdown. Poster Category:Films Category:Lego Superheroes